His New Neighbor
by The Power of Goodbye
Summary: A series of funny an fluffy one-shots about Steve Rogers, the Avengers, and my oc Tina.
1. Moving Sucks

**Ok first off I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind owning Chris Evans. And secoundly these will all be one-shots and they are all, for the most part, funny fluff peices because I was really wanting to write an Avengers story so I promise at some point each member of the team will be included. And if anyone wants to know whats going on with my other storys I'll be putting an update underneath. Anyway enough blabbering, go, read, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Moving sucks.<p>

To put it bluntly there is not a single thing that's worse than moving, and that's moving by yourself. Don't believe me? Try taking a crack at it and get back to me. I'm the blonde in blue jeans with the nee torn out, wearing a tinge of sweat as if it was Channel no 5, and trying to shove a very oversized couch through a very undersized doorway.

I'm Tina by the way, Tina Parker.

I'd shake your hand but there full of upholstery at the moment; I had to like overstuffed ones. Screw that pushy Martha Steward looking sales woman. If you're wondering why I'm moving well…it's my job. Well more like my boss. You probably haven't heard of him, and that would be because he's so good at his job, well our job.

Nicholas J. Fury recruited me for SHEILD when I was nineteen.

Something about the time I walked into a bank robbery and the thieves left on stretchers, but I could be wrong. It could have been my oh so charming personality but that's just my opinion. Either way it got me a job, a job as an agent for a secret government facility and if you don't agree that that's the coolest mouth full ever. Even though I rarely go on missions, usually I'm grounded working on the computers, hacking and tracing the bad guys, I preferred it that way anyway, it keeps me closer to my sister and her family. Another plus of my not so new apartment, it's only a ten minute walking to their cozy little brownstone.

And as I think about that I suddenly can't believe that with a sister, two nephews, and a brother-in-law I'm moving by myself.

"Dammit." I mutter under my breath when throwing my body weight at the thing doesn't work. I stepped back to exam my progress a little better, which was exactly none. "You've got to be kidding me" I groaned and tossed myself back onto that dammed sofa. How am I a secret agent?!

"Need some help there?"

I snapped my head up, my new neighbor was standing three doors down from me holding his keys. Good God I had to be sweaty. This new neighbor was by far the most attractive man I have ever met. In three words he was tall, blonde, and buff.

He was also Captain America, someone I wouldn't have had to be in SHEILD to realize. I wonder if my plush Captain America doll from my fifth birthday was showing on my face.

"It…just…looked like you could use a bit of help." He stuttered out, shifting under the weight of his own awkwardness.

Oh crap, I'm staring, say something Tina come on!

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just starting to wonder why it is I bought this sucker in the first place." I gave my flirty smirk that Natasha had taught me years ago and he laughed. He had a nice laugh it was quiet and amused, I'm not so sure it was a real one though, he was still to tense for it to be real.

"You sure you got it?" he gestured to the mass logged in the door way with a small smile

"Ya, don't worry about it. Just have a nice night okay."

He nodded and I turned back to the couch giving it a good once over, planning my strategy. Didn't need the strategy, it went gliding through the frame and slid to a stop almost touching the walls. Me and my slack jaw ever so slowly pivoted around looking for Superman, Steve Rogers stood in his place looking far too proud of himself. I could feel his eyes watching me as I looked between Steve, my couch, and Steve again before getting my own excited grin. Did I mention that I had been working on this couch for twenty minutes?

I shoved my hand out enthusiastically with a toothy grin, "Tina Parker."

His grin was a softer than mine but just as bright as he shook my hand, "Steve Rogers ma'am."

My sister Tyler would have said that I would have been reading too many drugstore romance novels but when he gripped my hand a small shock ran from the tips of my fingers up my wrist and straight into my chest.

Maybe moving wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeellll? Did you guys like Tina? There will definatly be more to come, I have them planned out and everything and I'll be writing this weekend. Leave me a review and let me know what you all thought. And as for my other storys I have two Halloween storys on their way one is about Supernatural the other will be a Hocus Pocus story. And Blue Hair and a DeLorian is not abandoned! I repeat it is NOT abandoned Mary Ann will be returning! I have writen for her I just need to transfer it from my notebook to my labtop. I hope you guys are as excited as I am for all this! <strong>

**Love **


	2. Coffee, Painting, and Disney

**Author's note: Alright, this is later than I had anticipated but none the less here it is, longer than I ever would have thought. Enjoy, and please comment, I'm really wondering what you guy's opinion of this story is.**

* * *

><p>I could care less what Ty says those romance novels have payed off! I've seen Steve three times in two weeks and I'm starting to think that those butterflies are gonna make me pass out one of these days. The second time I saw Steve I wasn't sweating, thankfully, and even better there was no demon couch. I was leaving Fury's office. Black jumpsuit, hair up, sly smirk on my face, and comments that would have been dangerous to say out loud to Fury running through my head. My smirk faltered, ever so slightly, when a blonde puppy dog came marching down the hall towards her.<p>

He stopped ten feet away like he had just been slapped and stared at me. And we stood there like that, frozen in place as other agents made there way past us with funny looks, neither one sure what to do. I broke first, my smile was goofy and afraid when I awkwardly half waved and dove through the exit doors on my left. When I got through them I leaned back against the metal with a sigh, "Well that went well." I apologized two days later over black coffee, one cream, no sugar.

Ever since Steve had found out about me being SHEILD he had _conveniently _been out of the halls every time I was coming or going. I hope he doesn't actually think I don't notice his door clicking closed whenever I turn into the hall. It took him two days to get caught. I had my keys fisted tightly in my hands and was fumbling with my purse when I caught site of a leather jacket and blonde hair sliding slickly out of the next door apartment.

"Steve?!" His shoulders tensed up and I almost didn't expect to speak to me but the man is just full of surprises. Like when he turned around with a sharp look. Guarded, not angry.

"Yes, _agent _Parker?"

I bit the inside of my lip harshly, clutching my large purse closer to my body by the black and green strap. That look was making the butterflies in my stomach wither up and form a harsh weight. I couldn't help but notice just how out of place it seemed to me.

"Ya, about that...well..." I bit my lip searching for an explanation, I sighed. "Do you drink coffee?"

He did, black with one cream.

We sat in the dinner and he let me explain. Something I didn't really half to do but damn if there's not something intimidating about Captain America. He laughed when I told him that one. And for the story was probably the closest to the real thing that anyone's ever gotten from me. And after I finished he would tell me his story like it wasn't something I already knew-and some of it wasn't.

I barley noticed how dark it was getting outside the window.

And apparently Steve forgave me because the next time I saw him was when he helped me lug three gallon paint cans up five flights of stairs in out pre-war building to my apartment. Did I mention that I hated moving?

Well I suppose having a hot superhero neighbor makes it a _bit _better than normal.

He caught me with the five three gallon tins on the third flight and pried them out from my hands. Is it bad that I kind-of-sort-of-in-a-jealous-way-hate-how-easily-he-carried-them? He brought them in for me and listened with that shy smile of his while I explained exactly what color was going where. I almost chocked on air when he offered to help me paint, but when an _extremely_ hot-and sweet- man offers to help you paint your kitchen that's not exactly something you say _no_ to.

Somewhere in between small talk, splattering paint brushes, and giggling mixed in musically with bright chuckles We ended up flat on our backs on the tile floor, covered in more red paint than the walls, and gasping for breath.

Steve Rogers was one of the best men I have ever had the privilege of knowing and we became friends over a bloody paint war, pun intended.

We kissed over a Disney costume.

Literally, that and a five year old's birthday party. You remember how I told you I had two nephews? Well I also have the most beautiful and amazing little niece. Ellie was turning five years old that day and somehow had used those big brown eyes of hers to trick me into this Snow White costume, black cropped wig and all, for her very pink, and very princess themed birthday party.

The things that we do for our family's, especially the particularly adorable members that say your name as " Auntie Ina."

"Tina?"

I froze with my key still in the door and groaned lowly. When I turned back around the look on Steve's face was almost, well not almost, completely, hilariously adorable. His eye brows were quirked up under mishif filled eyes, and his lips eyes pulled up in the corners. "Um, hey." I fumbled. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and smirked openly, waiting for me to explain.

"I suppose that your wondering why I'm wearing this, huh?" I asked

"It would be nice to know...is this something you do frequently, or just on Saturdays?"

I dropped whatever trace of a smile was on my face, using my best _I'm-a-freaking-spy-so-don't-mess-with-me-look, _but having to crain my neck to give it to him seemed to take something away from it. He just smiled teasingly at me, standing there all handsome like with his arms folded, until I finally dropped it.

"It's my niece's birthday, and she somehow managed to trick me into agreeing to, well, this." I exclaimed gesturing to my yellow-skirted costume.

Steve stared at me for a second, taking it all in, then burst out laughing. "What, couldn't you have just told her no?" I sighed, "Rogers you have obliviously never dealt with my niece, and those damned powers of persuasion she's got." He laughed deep from his stomach and took my breath away with his smile. "Well she sounds like one special little lady."

I smiled fondly thinking of Ellie with her blonde curls all pulled into pick-tails, jumping around in excitement while Ty and Drew pin her pink streamers to the walls of their brownstone. "Oh she is, sweetest little thing, that is until you try and get her to sleep." Steve smiled back at me blissfully and a thought struck me. "Would you...like to meet her?"

"What?" My heart leapt up in my throat with a kick from the nerves in my stomach. But Steve didn't look creep-ed out, just surprised and, a little embarrassed himself.

"Oh you don't have to! I was just thinking that maybe you might like to come with me to the party, but you know what it's fine! Just a suggestion really, I mean my nephew loves you is all and I thought that he might want to meet you, of course I want you there too so it's not-"

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to intrude. I know these sorts of things are usually for family anyway. And besides I might be a little awkward, and Tony was saying something about a baseball game and-"

We both stopped mid ramble and stared up into each other and started laughing like we were crazy. Which we are.

"Steve Rogers," I gasped for breath through my giggles, "would you like to come to the party with me?"

He smiled down at me getting his own laughter under control. "Tina Parker, I would love to."

I was smiling like a fool, not even taking my eyes off of him when I reached up to check my wig. "Great."

We were still laughing when we walked back through the hall of our apartment building, Steve with his jacket thrown over his arm, and one arm slung over my shoulders, and me with my wig in my hand letting my curls fall down my back.

"I still can't believe that you actually let Drew take that picture with you, I mean I thought that he was gonna faint!" We laughed as we got to my apartment.

"And I couldn't believe that you wore that costume on the subway but I guess we're both just surprising people."

"Oh come on," I laughed, leaning against my door. "didn't you see that one little girl's face? It was adorable. She appreciated it more than Ellie!" I watched the way Steve's eyes pulled together in the corners when he laughed, it made me stare and did funny things to my insides. I was still staring at him when I opened my mouth.

"So how did you know who I was suppose to be anyway? I thought you didn't get movie references, let alone Disney ones?" Steve's smile faltered and maybe I was imagining the way he moved in closer to me.

"Well that film came out in '38. I saw it on a date." His eyes were amused and he was smiling closed mouth, it wasn't my imagination, his hands found there way to my waist carefully and were tense as if he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. I covered them with my hands when I looked up into his eyes.

"So, did you use to have a lot of these dates or-" He didn't let me finish.

My eyes widened just a little, and them fluttered closed. Steve's lips were softer than I had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And? Did you like it? Let me know if you think Steve was a little OOC.<strong>


	3. The Newest Addition

**Author's note: Two chapters in one day! Being sick does have it's advantages. **

* * *

><p>"So, Mexican food? Yay or nay?" I lulled my head to the side in the passenger seat of my car, a '67 Impala that the manly side of Steve had insisted on driving to dinner. Dinner at a restaurant that we couldn't agree on. Steve considered my idea before his face drew up, still looking at the road. I think I may have sounded a bit to serious when I threatened to leave him if he scratched my baby.<p>

"No, not tonight. Chinese?" He glanced over at me to see if I agreed. My face mimicked his earlier one.

"No, I had Chinese for lunch. How about burgers?" I asked with a hopeful voice as bright as Ellie's.

"Burgers sound-"

"Steve stop!" Steve slammed on the breaks of my precious car so hard it's amazing that he didn't break them and turned to his body around as much as his seat belt would let him. "What, What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" I ignored my boyfriend's shouts and stared wide eyed at the road as I tore my seat belt away from me and threw open the passenger side door. Hurrying into the street even with Steve calling after me.

I ran the few feet to the front of the car and dropped to my knees with a sigh. The puppy we almost hit was whimpering on the wet asphalt. The poor thing was a beagle pup that obviously hadn't had anything to eat in a while and was small enough to fit into the palm of my hand. He was staring up at me with ASPCA commercial brand sad eyes and nudged my thigh until I scooped him up into my arms.

"Tina?! Tina what are you-" Steve had followed me out of the car in concern but stopped when he got in front of me and saw the pup shivering against my shoulder. His eye's were still concerned but there was a hint of awed for the pup when he crouched down to his knees in front of us.

"Who's this little guy?" He looked at me for permission as he took the shivering fur ball out of my arms and cradled him in Steve's own large hands. "I saw him lying in the street, poor thing's freezing."

I spoke gently, watching the way Steve held the puppy as if it he was gonna break in his hands. I already knew how this was gonna play out, "You know, he probably doesn't have a home."

Steve looked up at me hesitantly, scanned the street, then turned his gaze back down to see a beagle still shivering in his arms. "Why don't you drive on the way home."

Well, it looks like we've got a dog.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short! But here is the fluff I promised you, and after the last chapter I thought I'd go for something short. I'm expecting the next chapter to be longer.<strong>


	4. Bruce is Concerned, Tony is Just Nosy

** note: Well I'm changing it up this chapter. This chapter, as you may have guessed from the title, is in Tony's point of view and will contain more of the Avengers. So drop me a comment please and let me know if you liked seeing the others. **

* * *

><p>Now don't think for a second that Tony hasn't noticed the shift in Steve.<p>

Not that Tony particularly _watches_ the Captain or anything, that would just be creepy, but there comes a point when he can't just pretend that he can't not notice. Like when Fury calls another one of his mandatory briefings, he walks in late as per usual and the first thing he notices-well not the first thing, because after all Hill is in a skin tight leather suit-is Steve or more importantly how he's only haft paying attention. That's what makes him want to sit next him anyway, that's where he notices exhibits b and c.

Exhibit b: There aren't any bags-upon bags- under Steve's eyes. Meaning he is actualy slepping for once.

Exhibit c: Agent Parker was looking far to concerned when he sat down next to Steve, and he could feel her drilling holes into his back from the other side of the room.

Everything else Tony notices is triggered by a small snag of concern in his stomach that this triggers. Because something is not allowed to be wrong with his team and him to not know about it. It was in the rule book Fury wouldn't let him distribute.

So really when he notices everything else, like how Steve will disappear for days or how he is suddenly ignoring phone calls, and how he can stay clear-headed and focused on a mission more than ever yet at home he makes frequent trips to la la land, it's just a consequence of his inconvenient feelings. So he decided to in list the help of people who actually like caring about other people.

Bruce and Thor waited in the living room of the Avenger's Tower with Tony, Clint letting out occasional curses from the couch behind them every time he failed at slappy bird, until Steve finally came rushing out of the elevator in a huff, clutching his phone. He was almost tripping over his own feet as he stumbled out of the elevator, looking around frantically only for his eyes to rest on Bruce,Tony, and Thor standing shoulder to shoulder in front of him.

"Wha, what?! But I thought, Pepper texted me, she said that someone had broken in and was-"

"trying to kill us all? Ya, I texted you that." Tony said casually holding Pepper's blackberry in front of Steve's face while the supersoilder stared at him dumfounded. "We need to talk to you."

Steve gave stony stare, looking between the human wall in front of him, flicking his eyes over to the blackberry, and casting Clint a glance as he cursed loudly in Russian when he lost his last life, and turned on his heels back to the elevator without a word. "JARVIS shut down the elevators!" The metal doors slammed shut just short of crushing Steve at Tony's command, forcing Steve to whirl back around and face his friends, waiting for them to speak.

"Look," Tony began "What's up with you lately man?! You've been weird lately, even for a capsickle."

"What Tony _means _to say Steve," Bruce cut in glaring at Tony out of the corner of his eye before casting his generally concerned gaze upon Steve, "Is that you've been acting strange lately. Your more focused on missions but every time we get home you've got your head in the clouds. You'll disappear for hours at a time, and ignore our phone calls when we try and check up on you. We're just concerned about you Steve."

"Actually Bruce and Thor are concerned, Tony's just nosy." Clint pipped up from the couch where he was still focused on his phone, making everyone look at him skeptically then turn to Tony who smirked in agreement. "So Capsickle, wanna fess up. What's going on?"

Steve siged looking between his friends with a small smile, "Look guys, everything is fine. I'm fine, great even. I've just been-"

"Steven Grant Rogers!" Everyone looked between themselves in shock-everyone except for Clint- when the door leading into the kitchen was thrown open so fast it almost came off its hinges and an angry Natasha Romanoff came storming in. A sight no man wanted to be face with. "Steve, what the hell is wrong with you?! You got a girlfriend, and you didn't tell us?!" Natasha fumed, reaching over and snatching Clint's iPhone out of his hand and tossing it onto the other couch, ignoring Clint's cries.

"You got a girlfriend?" Bruce and Thor said simultaneously, Thor looking more confused at the term than anything, while Bruce smiled lightly with pride as Steve nodded sheepishly.

"So that's why you've been acting so strange! Your finally getting laid!" Tony yelled, throwing his hands in the air in celebration, completely ignoring the way Steve glared at him. "Mozoltoff." Steve opened his mouth to ream him out when another voice came floating through the door with the sound of huffing breaths and clicking heels.

"Natasha, Natasha wait!" Tina came rushing through the door panting for breath, clutching the doorway as she gasped. An entire team of superheros was staring at her with a different expression when she looked up. Tony smirked at her like he was picturing her naked, Thor looked at her both confused and surprised, Bruce smiled at her easily, Clint looked like he was just starting to pay attention, Natasha smiled knowingly, and Steve looked at her with a glare.

"Hey she dragged it out of me okay!"


	5. Vintage Dresses and Impatient Soilders

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Steve seemed to have no idea just how long it takes for a women to look nice.<p>

That is if your aiming for nice, I was aiming for beautiful, elegant, sexy, classic, any of those would work really but nice would _never_ work. Especially when it was for the, in his own words and note the sarcasm in my voice, great Tony Stark's birthday party. A party that Steve needed a date for, a party that I needed a dress for. A dress that Natasha had helped find me, in a tiny little shop that you had to know was there already, packed so tightly with racks of dresses and half-scary manikins that the only place you could stand was the ten feet of empty feet with a standing mirror.

That's where we found it. Wedged tightly in between something in purple and something in pink was the dress. White and with a full skirt that nips in my waist and stops just above my knee with layer upon layer of tulle underneath in varying shades of red and pink that matched the painted on pink and red rose buds all over the dress; it looked as if it had been taken out of a Marilyn Monroe film. In short it was perfect. And only a red set of heels, a tube of dark red lipstick, a sliver necklace, and a set of pin curls later it was breathtaking.

Well it would be if only Steve would stop trying to break my door down every ten seconds while I'm trying to brush out these stupid curls.

"Tina, are you almost done? We're gonna be late." He called through the wood again with a desperate and frustrated voice.

He hasn't been being rude about the whole mess but it wasn't fun for anyone either. The man simply did not like being late, and rolled his eyes whenever I told him there was such a thing as being fashionably late.

I sighed through my nose and fastened my other pearl earning as Steve brought his fist down on my bedroom door again.

"Tina, are you-"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Hold your horses."

I took a deep breath and smiled before I let myself pull the door open.

Steve was kneeling to scratch Patriot, almost a fully grown beagle in just a few weeks, behind the ear, not even looking up at me until I cleared my throat impatiently. And boy oh boy do I wish I had a camera to capture that look on Steve's face when he did look up. His eyes were wide as the looked me up and down and his skin was as pink as the roses on my dress while I smirked and smoothed out the non-excistant creases in my gown.

"Do I look alright?"

His jaw was still hanging open like he was expecting words to come pouring out. None did, he nodded with his mouth still open.

"Was I worth the wait?"

He looked me over again, letting his eyes settle on my face and nodded again. He didn't seem to shake it off until I giggled.

"You know you'll catch flies that way. Are you ready to go?" Steve shook his head quickly when I held up my coat questioningly and blushed like a rose when he rushed forward to grab it out of my hands and help me slip it on.

"Ya, lets get out of here. You look, Tina you look amazing, really, really amaz-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his softly. Giggling when I had to reach up and wipe away my lipstick from his suprsised smile.

"Let's get out of here soilder." He smirked, not breaking eye contact when he pulled the front door open.

"Yes ma'me."


	6. Almost Husbands

There are just some things that you would rather leave unsaid.

Some things that are better kept between you and those involved.

Some things that you would rather not tell your boyfriend. Some people you would rather him not meet.

And, especially when said person is suppose to be living in Oklahoma, you would think you wouldn't have to. So how is it, exactly, I run into _him _ of all people at the coffee shop down the street.

Matt fucking Marcus. My ex-fiance.

I wouldn't have even noticed him probably had he not called out my name when I was turning around with my order in my hands. I cringed while he smiled and hugged me tightly like the last time he saw me hadn't been only hours before I wiggled out of the bathroom window of the church. Which, let me tell you, had not been an easy task with that skirt on. It was almost creepy how generally happy he had looked compared to how awkward I felt, like I wanted to run all over again.

"Tina, oh man Tina, how have you been?!" He let me go and looked me over in a casual way, still grinning while i grasped the stiraform cups in my hands even tighter.

"I'm fine still, just grabbing some coffee for work." I glanced over his shoulder at the glass door longingly, "Um, what are you doing in New York, I thought you hated the city?"

Mark laughed lightly and shoved his hands down into his pockets. "I still do, but I had a business trip. You know how it is. Did you get transferred up here too?"

I looked between him and the door and nodded hesitantly, not really wanting to tell him where I lived. "Ya, a few months back. It's been good. " I glanced back to the door when Mark laughed again. He was still grinning.

"I'm glad." He glanced down at my hands where my nails were starting to bust through the cups, "Who's the other coffee for?"

I glanced down and then back up to Mark hesitantly, "Oh, it's just-"

"It's for me."

Mark and I both had to look up when Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulders skilfully, taking one of the cups out of my hands with a smile. I started to relax at Steve's presence but looked between him and Mark and tensed up all over again. This was not something I had prepared myself for, and I did not like being unprepared. Mark looked surprised at Steve's sudden arrival and his eyes widened even more when he looked at the way Steve had his arm around me. Very hesitantly he pointed at Steve's arm, gesturing between it, Steve's expecting face, and me.

"So, you two are..." Mark trailed off and I took it as the perfect opportunity to run. Grasping up at Steve's hand that dangled off my shoulder and holding tight to my coffee I whirled around pushing towards the door and through the small crowd of people yelling quickly over my shoulder "Well got to go Mark, nice seeing you. Maybe I'll catch you later." As I pulled Steve's much larger body through the crowd after me and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Tina was engaged! <strong>

**Part one of two. The next chapter will have Steve's reaction and tell why Tina ran out on Mark in the first place.**


	7. Bucky and Bathroom Windows

"So, you wanna tell me who that guy was?" Steve piped up while I continued dragging him behind me like a child.

"Not particularly." I commented, fighting not to turn and check that Mark wasn't following us. That would be the kind of thing that he would do. I tied to keep walking, going past the pier to take the long way around to work in case Mark _was_ following us. But instead Steve dug in his feet, stopping and pulling me around to face him. I glanced up at him with a huff, but he just took the cooling cups of caffeine from both of us and set them on a bench beside us, keeping one hand around my wrist. When he turned around he was giving me one of his serious Captain- is-in stares.

"Alright Tina, tell me what's going on." He was using his Captain voice too.

I looked up at his glaring defiantly. "It's none of your business Steve." I would have tried to walk away but we both knew that it was pointless.

"Hey, Tina," I focused on his clear blue eyes, "we said no secrets. SHEILD or no SHEILD."

I looked at him longingly but shook my head again, going for a low blow, "Like you've told me everything right? The nightmares?!" I spoke harshly but regretted the words as soon as they fell over my lips. And I regretted them even more when I watched the way Steve's face got hard and angry. It was one of the moments that I felt that if I was a man I would have been belted me in the mouth. "Steve-"

I watched Steve shake his head angrily and I was sure he was gonna walk away when,

"Bucky alright. I have nightmare about Bucky." He didn't say it angrily, not even sadly, but there was bitterness in Steve's voice when he suddenly, with no warning or hesitation what so ever, told me something I didn't think he had ever told anyone else. Steve had told me about his past before, not much though, and there were some storied he couldn't tell all the way through; other things I had to piece together myself, but Steve had told me plenty about Bucky Barnes. Things I'm not sure anyone else knew and things that I'm not sure Steve had even meant to say. I watched Steve carefully while he stared holes in the wood under our feet then sighed in defeat, glancing out at the water then back at the super-solider.

"His name's Mark Marcus; and he was my fiance." I added the last part hesitantly and _almost _bitterly.

But it got Steve's attention. He looked back up at me in surprise. He probably was expecting me to say that Mark was my former accountant turned serial killer sooner than say he was my ex-fiance. And believe me I wish it had been the former.

"You were engaged?" Steve asked skeptically, I nodded very matter of fact-ly.

"Ya, I uh, I ran out on him right before the ceremony. Crawled out the bathroom window, big white dress and all." I laughed at the memory. The looks I got in the street that day...

"Why?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Well it, it was, he just wasn't the one. We had only been dating four moths when he asked me to marry him and I _thought _he was the one! I planned this big, beautiful, fairy tale wedding with Ty and my mom but the closer it got to the wedding the more I got this knot in my stomach and the more I started to notice how crazy he was. And next thing I know I'm standing in a church feeling like my dress is gonna suffocate me and I'm looking for the nearest window before I throw up."

I cast Steve a look out of the corner of my eye. He looked like a confused puppy, scratching his neck like he always did when he was nervous or confused, it was almost funny. I smiled and shook my head but kept talking.

"It's a good thing I backed out too because after I left is when I found out just how crazy he was. He started stalking me, just trying to mess with me and get me scared. I met Fury three months later though and heard through the grape vine that Mark had moved to Chicago. I thought I'd never have to see him again. And it's worked for the last three years." I shook me head, trying to shake off the unpleasant feeling that this story brought back and forced a smile, "Damn my love of coffee." I tied to joke and lighten the mood a bit. But when I looked up at Steve I could tell it hadn't worked.

Steve looked at me in concerned shock, like he was trying to picture me an entire lifetime ago, then looked over me like he was thinking of going back to the coffee shop to deal with Mark. He might have too, but I placed a hand on his bicep just in case so that he would look down at me.

"It's good thing he did though, or else I would be an old married lady with three point five kids in Chicago right now. Not a bad-ass secret agent with a hot boyfriend, an adorable fur baby, and the full capacity to kick Mark's ass if he ever comes near me again." Steve looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing so hard that the surrounding nine to fivers and morning joggers gave of funny looks. I waved them off with a warning glare and smiled at the way Steve laughed until he finally stopped, and with a shake of my head, pulled him off to work arm and arm with me. But as we got away from the pier a though struck me and I smiled.

"Don't worry about me climbing out a window at our wedding though." Steve looked down at me confused.

"Why is that?" I smiled, focusing on the air in front of me.

"It's gonna be outside, that wouldn't be an option."

I could practically feel Steve smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, more back story for Tina! Plus you got a more real look at Steve and Tina's relationship. Personally I liked the mix of angst and fluff but I may be a <em>bit<em> biased. In other news I'm taking request! If you have anything you want to read happen between Steve and Tina, or Tina and another Avenger just leave a message. It can be a full out description of an event/conversation or it could be just a one word prompt and anything in between. I have a few more ideas for this story but if you guys want me to continue even more just leave me some ideas.**

**xoxo **


	8. Happy Halloween Sweetheart

**AU: Happy Halloween everyone! **

* * *

><p>Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.<p>

My tiny fist rapt on Steve's door like hailing rain. It was Halloween, the best night of the year, and here I was. Standing in a breezy, unheated hallway, wearing a black dress that didn't have sleeves and was worn enough that I could feel the cold hitting it, but ran down to my ankles like a water fall of black velvet. Straight home from a mission, and holding a brown paper sack of beaten clothing in one gloved arm while I pounded on Steve's door with the other. Like I had been doing for almost a minute straight when the door swung open suddenly to a very annoyed, very pissed, Steve Rogers.

His face was in a pinched up scowl when he opened the door but fell and smoothed into confused joy when he saw me.

"Tina? What are you, I thought you were in-"

I leaned up and kissed him soft and slow.

His lips tasted like candy corn and I knew he had found my stash while I was gone. A surprisingly large stash considering I had only had the first week of October to stock up on the sugary candies before Fury shipped me off to places I'm not aloud to talk about. Inside the apartment I could hear the Adams Family playing and I knew if I stepped inside I would find his little black book laying open on the coffee table with Adams Family crossed off neatly in ink.

When I pulled away and sunk back to a nice 5'5 the inviting warm apartment air floated through the door and hit my flushed face, smoothing down the goosebumps on my arms. Steve smiled at me soft and broad, then with realization, smirked in amusement; he reached a hand down and wrapped a thick strand of my hair around his fingers. Silver and white curls, freshly dyed from a far to long mission. I looked up at him with warm eyes and a tiredly loving smirk.

"Happy Halloween Stevie."


	9. A Very Pretty God of Thunder

_AN: I, um, I'm not sure what to say about this. It was a fun request to wright. Not in the AU but the 3rd part is to come._

* * *

><p>I do not understand this Midgardian custom? Is it a common practice?"<p>

"Oh, its pretty common alright." I smiled, exchanging a look with Pepper and Natasha. "In fact, I'm positive Jane has even done it before."

Thor seemed to ponder this for for a minute, then smiled trustingly. After all had Jane willingly participated in it then this custom couldn't be be so horrible could it? And he must admit, it was a rather relaxing practice. "Alright then, let the manicures continue!" He fumbled with the new, unfamiliar word, getting an unexplained laugh from the the girls as he leaned back into the chair.

Now there are many things that will always make Tina laugh. Seinfeld, Pepper's date nights, cats doing silly things, watching Clint play slappy bird, her brother-in-law, watching Clint play slappy bird against her brother-in-law; but watching Thor in a beauty parlor, now that was a special sort of sight.

"Are you sure this isn't a more feminine trait?" Thor questioned hesitantly.

You had to hand it to him, he had been very accepting of everything up until this point. But Pepper shook her head admittedly. "Oh no Thor! Lots of people paint their nails." Thor nodded but still wasn't fully convinced. "Yes, I suppose, but I have yet to see the Captain or the Man of Iron participate in-" "Thats because their not manly or confident enough to wear it, while we, however, wear it as battle paint." Natasha had a point there.

Thankfully Thor was a very secure God. secure enough to have the very kind,Korean speaking women paint the cherry red polish onto his nails after offering her his hand with a nod.

"That makes sense, Tony is very small and although I have never asked I imagine that he must be very insecure of that. Besides I like this red coloring, its very intimidating."

Natasha grinned, "And lets not forget that it matches your cape."

Thor studied his right hand, already with three gleaming red nails, and shrugged. "More or less."

The trio of women chuckled as their own nails were painted carefully.

"Miss. Parker," Another women came out from a back room. "I can get you now if you're ready."

"Oh great! Thanks Tish." Tina thanked the women painting the dark pink shade onto her nails as she stood to waddle on wet nails over to her hairdresser. But before she could waddle very very far Thor stopped her. "Where are you planning to go Lady Tina?"

"Oh, I'm just getting my hair done, I'll be back in a minute."

"But what is it to be done to your hair M'lady? I think it beautiful as it lies."

There was an audible aw from the manicurist, but Tina shook her head with a smile. "No Thor, they're just gonna freshen it up some."

Thor lifted one of Tina's brunette curls in his large palm and studied it closely, then glanced between the agent and the middle-aged hairdresser before breaking out in another trusting grin. "Very well, I wish to join you in this 'hair freshening' as you called it."

Tina's eyes blew out of their sockets as they met the girls. An hour later the picture of Thor and Tina with wet nails sitting under the dryers with their hair hair in rollars was trending on twitter.


	10. Shiny Silver Knives

_AU: Well this chapter was not planed! This chapter was thought up yesterday with the help of my wonderful friend Elizabeth who agreed Matt was not the kind of guy to give up. I'm literally updating this directly after writing so pardon any shotty-ness but I hope you enjoy. I know I did.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Pepper I, Pepper! I'll be there okay. I just had to swing by apartment first. Go ahead and open the wine though. Just tell Nat' not to get rip-roaring until I get there alright."<p>

Pepper's laugh chimed in my ear through my cell phone that was pressed firmly between my shoulder and cheek while I struggled around shopping bags to find my keys. I had gone a bit crazy with the Louie's. I let out a soft victory yell when my hands finally wrapped around the silver, shoving it in the key hole while Pepper talked.

"What? Oh no Steve's gonna be at the gym until late he won't miss me, well, much anyway." We both laughed at my own joke while I swung the front door shut with my foot. "So I'm just gonna change and I'll-" I froze. The bags and my phone landed hard on the wooden floors with the soft sound of rustling fabrics and clinking leather; Pepper's voice sounded muffled and far away from the floor.

Because Matt fucking Marcus was sitting on my couch.

He was just sitting there in the dark, staring at the pictures on the wall. Scattered pictures of Steve and I, of Tyler and Mark, Ella and her brothers, the team. One resting in the center of them all being of Natasha with her arm slung over my shoulders while we sat on Tony and Thor's muscular shoulders easily. Jane had snapped that one almost four months ago, a reminder of happy times; and Matt was just glaring at it like it was the root of all evil, twisting a glimmering silver knife in his hands.

"Hi, honey."

Only Mark's head turned to face me in the dark, his eyes were glazed and blood shot, his voice rasping.

He was high. He had always been high when he came after me. I tried to be subtle as I reached a hand back to my gun, holstered in the back of my jeans.

"What are you doing here Matt?"

The sound of his laugh made me wince. "What am I, what am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here Tina?! Hu?" I didn't move; even when Mark jumped up from the couch and started talking with his hands, waving the knife around in the air. "Your not suppose to be here! Hear with these people, these, these freaks, they-"_  
><em>

"They're not freaks." Slipped bitterly from my mouth before I could stop it. I tensed knowing the mistake I had made. Matt stopped moving, just stopped and looked at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. But he didn't look 'near as angry as I would have thought; he looked sad.

"Oh, baby they really do have you brain washed don't they?! Well don't worry okay, I'm gonna take you home, I'm gonna take you home and everything will be alright again. Everything-" Matt stepped in towards me with his arms open like he was gonna hug me and I didn't hesitate. I pulled my glock butted him in the head with it. But he was high, and angry, and he stumbled but looked back up at me with hate in his eyes.

My breath hitched in my throat and for however long of a second I wasn't a SHEILD agent anymore. I was nineteen crying at the sound of my phone ringing again, and again, and again to tell me I was gonna die. It was a second Matt took for himself, because next thing I know I'm on the ground pinned down by a hundred and eight pounds of psycho and the gun clicks as it slides to far out of my hands for either of us to use. And just like that Agent Tina Parker was back again. Oh, was I back.

My head connected against Mark's in a painful reunion and I saw stars. But I didn't allow myself time to think about that before I wedged my knee up and into Matt's stomach hard enough for his arms to go out and for him to fall flat on top of me. I threw him off of me to the side and didn't let him move before I slammed his head down onto the wooden floors three times. And he laid there, and laid there, and laid there then he groaned softly. I stared down at him feeling to happy for my own liking but didn't try and think about whether it was wrong or not. I shook my head in disgust instead, and spoke with more confidence than I had thought my body capable of right now, "I am home Matt." The door splintered as Pepper's back up burst through it.

...

Steve hadn't let go of my hand since he had come home; he gripped my hand tight in his bigger one and glanced down at the block of a purple bruise on my forehead then down into my eyes hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're alright?!"

I shook my head, careful not to let my head split anymore than it already was, and smiled up at my beautiful boyfriend that cared enough to worry to much, "I'm fine Steve. Like the EMT's said that its nothing an Advil and Neosporin can't fix." Steve looked at my bruise again then over to the EMT's skeptically. Poor guy was on edge. After Pepper heard Matt's voice through the phone she had called for back-up but her second call was to Steve. She told him everything she knew, there was a man in my apartment and I wasn't answering my phone; Steve made the twenty minute trip home in twelve minutes. I wasn't sure but I had a seeking suspicion that he had ran at least part of it. I huffed and reached up to grab Steve's chin with my hand, forcing him to look down at me.

"Steve, like I said, I'm alright. I promise. Its O.K."

He still din't believe me. Steve bit his lip and looked from my eyes back to my bruise until I sighed in frustration; I grabbed him chin again and pulled his lips down to meet mine. Steve was surprised at first, but he didn't try to fight me instead, after a few tense seconds, he melted into the kiss. Neither of us pulled back until air became a necessity; but once we did I still didn't let him move to far, or at least I would have if he had tried. Instead he kept us nose to nose, a task made easier by my seat on the ambulance tail gait.

"Do you believe I'm okay now?!" I asked breathlessly, Steve smiled.

"I don't know you may have to convince me a little more." I laughed and moved my head in closer, my lips had just brushed his when the sound of harsh footsteps and loud wincing sounded through the parking lot. We both pulled back and over Steve's shoulder I could see Matt in handcuffs being led through the parking lot to a police car as the EMT's approached them. Matt was limping and I could tell that his head was gonna need stitches. I glanced back from Matt to Steve and threw myself into him to keep him from turning around but inst he pulled me back, craning his neck around to see what was going on that made so much noise and made me through myself at him. He spotted Matt limping pathetically through the parking lot, staring at the ground in front of him, and Steve tensed. He looked at me, or my bruise more likely, up at the apartments, then back to Matt with a clenched jaw; and without even looking at me...

"I'll be back."

Damn superheros.


	11. Oh The Joys of Childhood

AN:_ I can't believe that I am just now thinking to do this one! But I did and I am so excited for it! I played with the idea of doing this as a full story and I still might but I already have another Captain America chapter story that takes place in the 40's that I've been working on for about a year now so we'll see. Anyway a brief explanation before you read this chapter is that it takes place in an AU in which Tina Parker was grew up in the 30/40 with Steve. The rest you can stroll down for! _

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers has been called many things at eight years old.<p>

A wimp, a fat-head, a runt, a geek, a mamma's boy, and maybe even a few of them were true. But if there was one thing no one would ever think of calling him and that was a coward.

Steve tried to remember that when Tommy O'Mally cracked him in the face; again. Steve landed in the dirt with a light thud inside the circle of his yelling school mates, none of them were gonna be getting a teacher any time soon, and looked back up to the O'Mally boy. Tommy stood above him with a smirk and bloody knuckles that made Steve wonder if somewhere in this fight he had broken his nose, but when he looked back over at Sara Mathews, whipping her nose with one hand and her eyes with the other yelling at Tommy to stop climbed back to his feet. You could say that Sarah was the reason this whole thing started if you wanted but it wasn't her fault that she got sick so easy like Steve did and it wasn't her fault that Tommy O'Mally was a bully and would pick on anyone that showed their face on the playground, and it wasn't her fault that Steve kind of had a crush on her or that he saw Tommy teasing her. And no one but Steve and God could be blamed for Steve's stubbornness.

"Seriously? Your want more?!" Tommy threatened stepping forward, almost stepping on Steve, which would have been pretty easy considering their size difference. But Steve held his ground forming two small fist and throwing one, or at least trying, into Tommy's stomach, only for Tommy to doge it and shove Steve back into the safety of the dirt. Steve was growing thankful that it wasn't mud, his ma always said mud was harder to wash out and this was his last un-patched pair of pants. But Tommy wasn't gonna let him stay down this time. But that's when something strange happened, something that had never happened to Steve in a fight before.

Tommy only got to take three steps in Steve's direction when another tiny body, bigger than Steve's but still not a fair fight for the oldest O'Mally kid, came rushing out of nowhere and threw themselves in front of Steve with a blur or red; wrapping both arms around the one Tommy had pulled back to yank Steve up with and holding it back.

It was Tina Parker.

Steve recognized her from English class, but he only knew her name from morning role call where she would thrust her hand in the air and proudly announce herself. She deserved to be proud, she was younger than everyone but was smart enough that they let her into the second grade early, she didn't have many friends either but that didn't mean she was Steve's pal; and it certainly didn't mean she had any reason to step into his fight. But here she was, in her red dress with her curly pick-tails bouncing up and down around her face standing between him and a bully.

"Tommy, no! You had your fun, now leave him alone!"

Tommy barley paid Tina attention, instead he threw back his arm and sent her falling straight into the dirt, getting brown dust all over her bright red dress. Now that got Steve's blood boiling, he bravely pulled himself up threw himself at Tommy in what was attempted to be a tackle only to get a good kick to the ribs. Steve looked back up with angry eyes at Tommy and the bully laughed.

He laughed for a quarter of a second before Tina's fist met his jaw.

His head snapped to the side and he spit blood and a baby tooth before his hands clutched his face. The crowed of excited kids grew silent as they watched Tina shake out her hand and Tommy stare wide eyed; Steve was looking up at the scene in wonderment too but no one seemed to noticed. The kids all froze waiting for something to happen but not wanting to be the first to react. Until Tommy burst into to tears and ran back in the direction of the school yelling something about a teacher, and the crowd followed, eager for a grown up reaction; leaving Steve on the ground and Tina yelling after them with clenched fist.

"Ya, you'd better run O'Mally! And don't let me see you messing with him again or next time it'll be a permanent tooth!"

Steve was still staring up at this girl in wonderment like she was some bizarre guardian angel when she whirled around to face him like she was just remembering he was there in the first place. She winced when she looked at him and he wondered for the first time just how bad O'Mally had gotten him. He wouldn't feel the full effects of the fight until later when he _attempted _to sleep.

"Oh!" Tina reached down and pulled him out of the dirt much gentler than he imagined Tommy O'Mally might have and reached out gently to touch a place on his forehead he assumed was turning purple. "He really got you good din't he?!" Steve tried to smile at her, she was surprisingly his height even if she was bigger around than he was, but he wasn't sure if it came out right or not. If it didn't Tina didn't seem to mind, she looked down from his forehead, that yes was in fact blushing purple, and at his blue eyes and asked him something that had always seemed to bother her.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked hesitantly.

Steve looked at her in confusion, tipping his head to the side a little in a manor that reminded Tina of a puppy. "Do what?"

Tina sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why do you always get in fights? You know you'll never win one."

Steve wanted to be offended, and if she hadn't just saved him he might have been, but instead of puffing out his chest or shoving his hands in his pockets angrily he just sighed in defeat. "Because guys like Tommy shouldn't be allowed to treat people like that. But everyone lets them and it's not right. He made Sarah cry." He used the last part as a saving grace and spoke like it was excuse enough for anything. Tina looked at this skinny little boy in front of her cautiously. She had never met anyone quite like Steve Rogers before, and she knew in that moment she never would meet anyone quite like this beaten up, scrawny, braze boy. The thought made her smile.

"I'm Tina, Tina Parker." Her pig-tales bounced as she stuck out her hand with just as much pride as she did in role call.

Steve smiled and took it. "I know. I mean we have class together, I mean-" Steve sighed and hung his head in defeat, realizing just how bad he was at this, and waited for her to walk away. Instead his eyes widened as he heard Tina's giggle. She was smiling at him when he looked up and somehow it made him feel better.

"Steve Rogers miss."

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 of ?<em>


	12. Pneumonia in December

_AN: Set in the 1940's AU_

* * *

><p>He was sick.<p>

Again.

Lying in his bed with a bout of pneumonia, worsened by the bitter December air that floated through his bedroom window and into his paper thin bones no matter how many blankets his Ma pilled on top of him before she left for work. She hadn't wanted to leave him, it wasn't a choice she got the privliage of making though. The bills had to get paid and on top of it all Christmas was just around the cornor, she needed to work, Steve hadn't minded that much though. He slept the first half of the day anyway. It wasn't until later that the boredom set in.

That was the worst part-well second worst part-of being sick, the boredom.

The hours of motionlessness, too sick to read a book, to sick to draw, no one to talk to, no option of walking down the street and finding Tina or heading to the movie house for a cartoon. Instead there was nothing to do but lye in bed, listening to his own breathing, and trying not to focus on the way his chest ached. Until three o'clock.

At three o'clock there was a knock at the door.

Steve groaned from the bed, the knocking was soft and light, doing nothing to urge him out of bed and the elephant lounging on his chest refused to budge, so he laid still. The soft wraps of knuckles on the door only lasted a few minutes until they stopped all together, letting the apartment settle into a calm silence. The only sound was of Steve's heavy breathing floating in the air as he closed his blue eyes and sank deeper into the pillows.

"Sleeping in the middle of the day, what is this world coming too?!"

The too tiny to be eleven year old pushed the elephant off of his chest just enough to look up at Tina leaning against his doorway casually, arms crossed and the spare key shinning in her left hand. Steve rolled his eyes; it was exhausting.

"Did you break into my apartment?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tina giggled, setting the key down on the dresser and shedding her coat as she walked into the room. "Your mom told me where it was so I could come check on you." Tina stopped at the foot of the bed and looked Steve over carefully.

"So what do you have this time?"

"Pneumonia."

He saw the confused look on Tina's ten year old face and sighed.

"It means I've got fluid in my lungs."

Tina's face twisted up to hide her embarrassment, nodding all the while like she had known exactly what he was talking about. "Oh, right, right, I knew that."

Steve would have laughed but, well, the elephant and all.

"So wheres Bucky?"

Bucky Barnes, he was the newest member of their small, sad, gang he was just as feisty as Tina and was one of the three people that didn't care if Steve could be broken in half in by a hug. He was a perfect fit for the trio. Tina smiled at Steve cheekily, twirling a loose thread of hair around her finger devilishly.

"He's got detention; 'told me to tell you hi."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, it wasn't in surprise though. Detentions for Bucky were a regular thing these days; a dead dad and a hair trigger temper will do that to a kid. But what was surprise Steve was the thought of Bucky fighting without him or Tina. Because if Steve wasn't starting a fight he was keeping Bucky out of one, and the only fights Tina approved of were her own.

Tina laughed as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "He got Miss. Belsh with a spitball, right between the eyes and everything."

She laughed with every bit of enthusiasm a ten year old should. So light hearted and loud, only to stop hard when the sound of Steve's coughing overpowered her. Tina's face melted into fear and without thinking or caring she rushed to the bed, plopping down next to Steve's hunched over form and gently rubbed circles along his back while his body wrecked with coughs. It felt like forever before it stopped. And when it did Steve's breathing came back to him in short burst of wing. He tried to talk through them.

"Con...ageous...get...back..." He weased out pitifully, not having enough energy to push Tina's hands away like he wanted to. Not that he had to; Tina pulled her hands off of his back with an irritated sigh, oly to put them on his chest and, gently, shove him back onto the bed.

"Tina no-"

Steve tried to push her away from him but all that happened was an extra quilt was thrown on top of him by Tina as she snuggled up by his side. He was like ice, and even after years of friendship and sickness surrounding Steve it still scared her, She hoped he didn't notice though when she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer for Steve's health and her own. Steve didn't notice though, he was to busy tensing up over the closeness, he knew he was contagious, and he knew just how easily Tina could be getting sick right now, but she was so warm even in the breezy apartment and, he closed his eyes. But just before he could fall asleep, he heard Tina mumbling under her breath.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 of 3<em>


	13. Coney Island Love Part 1

_AN: AU part 3 of 3...at least the first half._

* * *

><p>Steve was pacing the sidewalk. He walked in a pattern so repetitive it was almost dizzying to watch as he took four long steps to the left only to spin around before he could get to far from his destined spot and then take four steps to the right, spun back around, ran a hand through his hair ruffly, smoothed it back into place, and started the cycle over again. And yes, it was making Bucky dizzy to watch. But he kept his mouth shut and sat watched his his best friend pacing and mutter to himself with a careful eye. He couldn't blame the kid for being nervous. Even if it was Tina they were talking about, telling a girl you love her is never an easy feat. But this, this, was a bit too much for Bucky.<p>

So he pulled himself up from the stone steps of the apartment building behind him with a sigh and took the last three stairs in one long lunge and wrapped his hand around Steve's bicep on step two to the left.

"Alright, okay, that's enough buddy. Deep breaths now. Its gonna go fine!" He place his hands on Steve's shoulders to help the reassurance sink in but the way Steve looked up at him with a half glare of annoyance told him it hadn't. "Ya, like I've had so much luck with these things before?!" Bucky looked down at him with an expression that clearly read don't push me, and gave Steve a light slap on the cheek. "Okay, maybe your right, but come on this is Tina we're talking about! You've know her since the second grade! Whats the worst thing that she could do?" "She could-"

Up above the steps Bucky had just lept from the door slammed shut loudly as a cool breeze swam through the air. It was longs since that Steve had been that sickly eleven year old and the years had been good to Tina Parker. Good enough that the sight of her standing there had Steve's hand twitching for his inhaler. At sixteen Tina still only stood at a gentle five foot five in her high heeled shoes, dark green to match her green and creme dress that her legs stretched out of in a way that still held modesty Her face was gently touched by makeup that seemed to glimmer under the yellow streetlamps light, and her brunette curls were piled atop her head messily revealing a creamy neck and a small cross necklace the two boys and scraped up enough between them to get her for her birthday.

She was out of his league, and they all knew it. (Well at least the boys knew it.)

Tina's heels clicked loudly against the stone steps as she jogged down them to the breathless, love struck boy and the grinning, wolf whistling one. "Well, hello Miss. Parker! You must be trying to get me in a fight going out like that." Tina smirked at the way Bucky whistled lowly, checking out her legs. "Like you'd need an excuse for a good fight? You'd slug a guy for looking at Steve the wrong way, let alone someone giving me eyes!" Bucky knew better than to try and win a fight with Tina, it was true anyway, so he grabbed her smaller hand in his and spun her around on the sidewalk while she laughed light and carefree as it had sounded seven years ago. The sound floated off in the air when she stopped spinning and slugged her taller friend in the shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise and finally agnoleged Steve.

"Hey Stevie." She nodded at him with a smile and the his long awaited confession swam up his throat only to die on his lips.

It must have shown on his face, because somehow he was an eighteen year old boy that still blushed, from the look Tina gave him. "Steve, " her nose drew up the same way it always did when she was concerned, "you alright?" Bucky stood behinde Tina giving Steve a look that said man up and tell her already but when opened his mouth he said, "We're gonna be late." Bucky wanted to hit Steve upside the head and Tina's nose was still pulled up but she nodded, "Ya, okay, lets go." Steve missed the way Tina glared at Bucky behind his back. He knew what was wrong and she was gonna get it out of him.


End file.
